


Dared to Say

by DevilRising



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Dean and Seamus are Evil, Drabble, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Party Games, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, now imagine a mix between them without the truth, when are they not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilRising/pseuds/DevilRising
Summary: Dean and Seamus are evil. What other reason is there for them to dare Harry to tell Draco he loves him?!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	Dared to Say

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Drabble for “the way you said I love you” prompts on tumblr by mottainaiiii. I hope you enjoy!

Harry stares at his friends, jaw dropped in disbelief. 

“No.” It isn’t a question. There is no way in the seven hells he’s doing  _ that _ . 

“You can’t say no, Harry,” Ron chuckles. “You agreed to the terms just like everyone else did,” he says, waving a hand around the table. 

Harry groans, wanting to drown himself in his firewhiskey.  _ I wonder what he’d think of that? _ By ‘he’ Harry is obviously referring to Draco. Draco, who’s sitting there in his soft sweater with a curious smile on his lips. According to the rules, he has no idea what Harry’s been asked to do. There’s no way he’s guessing it either.

“No,” Harry repeats, just as strongly. Another glance at Draco shows a slight frown has replaced the smile. Harry wishes he could explain the dare to him, but he can’t. 

_ Why did I allow them to talk me into this? I knew this was a bad idea!  _ As much as Harry wants to blame Dean and Seamus for this though, he knows it is partially his fault too. If only he’d managed to keep his pathetic mouth shut. How Ron had managed to coax the information from Harry is beyond him, but he would bet half his galleons that Hermione was somehow involved. Sighing, he realises that while it can’t be helped. But he would still rather not be here, sitting around a table on a mundane Thursday evening, the only non-married or engaged person in sight. That is, except for Draco. 

Harry sighs, runs a hand through his hair, stares into his half-empty glass. 

“Tick tock Harry,” Seamus calls from the other end of the long table, a shit eating grin on his semi-drunk face. Dean flings an arm around his shoulders and murmurs into his ear. Whatever it is he whispers to his fiancé makes Seamus turn an even brighter pink than normal. 

“Hurry along Scarrhead,” Draco sneers at Harry from next to Luna, having no idea Seamus just said basically the same thing. Draco looks gorgeous like this; slightly flushed from the alcohol, blond hair twinkling in the soft lighting from the pub. Who would’ve imagined five months ago, that he’d be sitting here with all of Harry’s friends looking like he belongs there? Harry absentmindedly smiles back at his boyfriend, ignoring his friends pointed looks. 

“I can’t Ron, seriously.” Harry turns back to his mate, stern expression firmly in place. It’s not that isn’t  _ true _ , because it is. It very definitely is. But he can’t — not like this. He wants it to mean something, not just be the product of dare. 

“Fine,” Ron heaves a sigh. Draco shakes his head, although Harry thinks it’s probably to hide his laughter, instead of actual disappointment. Draco’s strange like that, he nearly always laughs when Harry refuses to do something. He probably thinks the dare was to strip his shirt off, and that Harry was just being stubborn. Draco would have  _ loved  _ Harry to spend the rest of the evening shirtless, the randy little bugger. 

Hermione flicks her wand over Draco, making sure the deafness charm is keeping up, and everyone watches as he nods in response. He still can’t hear a sound. 

“So…” Dean starts. “What are you going to do now?”

Seamus presses a smacking kiss to his head, draining the rest of his muggle scotch. “Yeah Harry,” he jaunts, “what now?”

Harry sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face. “I don’t know.”

“Just kiss him or something instead,” Luna suggests from next to Draco. “He’s been wanting to snog you all night anyway.”

Harry feels his cheeks grow warm and flicks a glance at his boyfriend. “That’s rather… easy,” he says. 

“Well you wouldn’t take the hard one!” Seamus shouts a little too loudly. 

Harry nods somewhat sheepishly. “Fine then.” Summoning whatever courage he has left after the war, he stands up from his seat and walks around the table to Draco. Why Draco chose to sit over there is beyond Harry, but he’s glad of the extra couple of seconds he has to gather his strength. Hermione flicks her wand and Draco looks up in surprise, hearing Harry’s heavy footfalls. He doesn’t have time to react though. Not when by the time silver eyes meet green, Harry is already pushing their mouths together. 

Harry groans, not caring at all for the other people around their table; or the rest of the pub. Kissing Draco is always like this. Fast yet unhurried, passionate yet slow. It’s a clever mixture that leaves Harry out of breath and hot all over. Draco moans beneath him — sitting down is the  _ only  _ time Harry’s taller, even if he’s only a little shorter — and brings his arms up around Harry’s neck. Draco is also the first to part his lips, and Harry slips his tongue in immediately. He thinks he could die happy kissing his boyfriend. And he’s so glad to call him that. 

“That’s enough boys!” Dean teases as they part for oxygen. Harry remembers for the first time that they have an audience. Rolling his eyes at himself for getting so carried away, he walks back to his seat. Draco follows. Harry grins as the blond sits down in his lap, ignoring the catcalls and wolf whistles of his friends.  _ Let them have their fun _ , he thinks.  _ Most of them are already married anyway.  _ Ginny is quick to take up Draco’s old seat, rushing in next to Luna and pecking her wife on the lips. Harry hears her whisper something about Quidditch going over time, but he focuses back into their game. He doesn’t need to eavesdrop. 

The game continues around him, Hermione being dared to order a dry martini and drink it as quickly as possible is the first of many dares that Harry zones out for. All of his attention is zeroed in on the man sitting in his lap. The expanse of pale skin that Harry  _ knows  _ is hidden beneath that soft sweater. He presses his lips to the base of Draco’s neck, gently kissing the flesh. Draco breathes slightly heavier than usual, but other than that is unaffected. He is very good at hiding his feelings and reactions. 

This only serves to make Harry  _ want  _ to get a reaction, and he trails his tongue up Draco’s neck to the base of his skull. Draco squirms a bit and slaps Harry’s knee. Better. Harry continues to  annoy pleasure Draco, while Draco tries to focus on the game. Harry gives up all pretence of attention though, running his mouth over all the skin he can access. 

It shocks him when he suddenly goes deaf to his surroundings. The babble from the other tables is shut out, glasses no longer  _ clink _ ing onto wood. There is only one explanation, and Harry looks up expectantly. Sure enough, everyone is talking and not-so-subtly looking at Harry.  _ Oh no _ , he thinks.  _ I don’t want to be chosen!  _ The last time he’d been chosen — aside from just now — he had had to lick firewhiskey off of the table. He shudders just remembering it. Draco laughs, throwing his head back. Harry feels a coil of jealousy rush through him. Draco has the best laugh, and he’s just been denied hearing it! Sighing, he takes a draught of his firewhiskey (very much in the glass and not on any pieces of furniture thank you) and tells himself to be patient. 

Not that he has to wait long, as sound comes rushing back in the next couple of minutes. Draco stands up from Harry’s lap and backs into the table. He pushes platinum hair off his face and looks thoughtfully at Harry before nodding to himself. 

“Harry,” he says in a voice reminding Harry a lot of Hermione. He picks up his glass and knocks it back, throat bobbing. Harry feels his own throat go dry. “I know you were told to do this, and that you refused. So I already know your response, but I’m going to say it anyway.” Draco takes a deep breath. Pulls a face to ease some of the rapidly building tension. “I love you.” 

It was supposed to be a joke. Harry knows by the raised eyebrow and the lopsided grin. But it doesn’t feel like a joke. It feels very real. And everyone around them knows it too. Harry stares at Draco, who’s grin is faltering slightly as he realises that he’s really just said those three words. Alcohol has made Harry do some truly stupid things in the past, but none have been quite  _ this  _ stupid. Not that it’s stupid, it’s not. Harry’s head is spinning and his heart is threatening to leap out of its cage, but he would’ve preferred to say it somewhere else. Somewhere more private.  _ Nothing I can do about that _ , Harry reasons with himself. 

He stands up and lunges for Draco instead, pulling him closer by the back of his head and smashing their lips together. Draco gasps, taken by surprise. This kiss is both similar and different than the one from earlier. It’s just as passionate and smooth, but it’s slower than its start might have suggested. Harry loses himself to it, just like he always does when he’s kissing Draco. 

“I love you too,” he whispers into it. Draco grins, and Harry thinks he’s heart might explode. No matter how much he might have regretted coming here earlier on, he’ll now never forget this night. And if he has to explain to Draco exactly why he himself didn’t take the dare, he gladly would for the rest of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated Xx


End file.
